Sarufi
Category:Species Biology: Predictably, the Sarufi are able to breath tongues of flame unto those they dislike. However, they are most well known for two things: telekinetic abilities and. high dependence on technology. Their telekinetic powers allow them to manipulate objects and tools with utter efficiency, which gave them a high technological edge over their erstwhile rivals despite their much smaller numbers. Also, Sarufi are usually ritually given cybernetic enhancements from a young age, and their elders are more machine than flesh, giving the nickname of "iron drakes" across the known galaxy For some reason, Sarufi are quite a delicacy when eaten, very much unlike the awful taste of the Kalisi, and are said to be second only to Dasath flesh. Because of this, the exiled Sarufi avoid Ragon space at all costs, and their ships are usually camouflaged amongst asteroid belts. Background: Homeworld: Kali History: After their exile from Kali due to their defeat against the Kalisi, the Sarufi and their sister species, the Alseri, were organized into twelve fleets according to their kindreds, which would then wander the neutral zone as they mined asteroids and planetoids for resources. However, many Sarufi would eventually find employment in the various factions within the Neutral Zone, as their telekinetic capabilities and their prowess in battle was highly valued, and Sarufi soldiers were richly paid to do what they did best: burn their foes with jets of flame before turning their opponents to swiss cheese with heated chainswords and blaster fire. The Archelian Technocracy, the Kiellar Command, and even the Gollar Confederacy found great appreciation for their talents. Due to their ignorance, one fleet would wander too close into Ragon space, and they were targeted by the Ragon. While most of the Sarufi ships managed to escape, several transports, loaded with several hundred Sarufi, were captured. All but one of these Sarufi would end up in a Ragon dinner plate, and the species would be a rare delicacy that only the most daring of Ragon would consider hunting. The lone escapee survived by incinerating the single Ragon that attempted to slaughter her, as most of the others were killed by multiple Ragin due to their size. The Sarufi escaped by commandeering a passenger ship, and after a tedious escape that involved lots of lasers, disappeared into the neutral zone. Beginning from then on, the Sarufi would label the Ragon as a barbarian enemy, and instructed its raiding fleets to be especially vigilant against the great lizards. Culture The Sarufi have always been a cautious, calculating lot. These white scaled dragons are known for their cunning and intelligence, as many often rise to prominent positions in many different organizations. Sarufi are slow to showing their anger and are often seen as calm and collected, but inside their minds, they are devising countless ways on the best ways to destroy their enemies. Sarufi are especially open minded, as their constant contact with other species has opened their minds to many different ideas from across the galaxy. Category:Sarufi Category:Voyages